PAW Patrol: A daring rescue
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: It's starts with a midnight walk and turns into a daring rescue! MarshallXEverest ChaseXSkye
1. Chapter 1

It was a sort of hot day in Adventure Bay. Ryder was working on his ATV. He then hears an unfamiliar voice. Ryder looks up to see a man in a suit who looked like he was in his mid forties. "Sorry to bother you, my name is Walter Benton and I understand you have a husky." said The man. 'Yes and?" asked Ryder. "Well I own an organization that studies different huskies we provide an a lot of pampering." said Walter as he handed Ryder a pamphlet. "Sounds interesting." said Ryder as he read it "Any friend or family member is welcome to accompany her." said Walter. "Thanks but I'm not interested thanks for stopping by." said Ryder. "Well if you decide to change your mind here's my card." said Walter. Ryder takes it and puts it in his pocket. Walter turns and walks away. "Who was he?" asked Marshall who had Everest at his side. "He said his name was Walter, he claims to own a company that does testing on and pampers huskies but I don't trust him." replied Ryder. "He's going to do tests on me?!" asked Everest scared. "No baby he is probably just a weirdo." said Marshall as he comforted her.

It was eleven thirty at night. Marshall can't sleep so he decides to call Everest on his pup tag. To his luck Everest couldn't sleep either. "I can't sleep Marshall." said Everest. "I can't either." Said Marshall. They begin to talk about couple stuff and then Everest gets an idea. "Hey Marshall wanna go for a walk on the beach I think the moon is out." said Everest. Marshall becomes iffy on the idea. "I don't know Everest what if we get in trouble?" asked Marshal. "They won't know, it will be our little secret." said Everest. Marshall caves in. "Ok but but no more than 15 minutes." said Marshall. "Ok I promise, we can meet at Mr. Porter's at the street light." said Everest

Marshall crept slowly to avoid waking the others. When he reaches the street light he calls for Everest. "I'm right here." Whispered Everest. "You look good." commented Marshall. "Everest giggles. Then they head for the beach. "Oh Marshall this is so romantic, I don't know it could get any better than this." said Everest. Marshall wraps his arm around her. "I do." said Marshall romanticly. Everest closes her eyes. As Marshall went to kiss her he felt something in his neck and then he fell to the ground. "Marshall, Marshall!" shouted Everest with fear. Just then two unknown hands are put on her mouth and two more are wrapped around her body. She tries to scream for help but it does no good.

The next day Zuma lands to shore from surfing and sees Marshall laying on the ground with what appears to be a dart in his neck. "Marshall!" shouted Zuma. He runs to Marshall and feels a pulse. He then calls Ryder.

Ryder was helping Farmer Yumi plant the last Jalapenos. "I'm sure to win the Jalapeno salsa contest." said Farmer Yumi. Farmer Al walks behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you are baby." said Farmer Al as they shared a kiss. Ryder giggles in happiness when his pup pad rings. "Ryder here." said Ryder. "Ryder I found Marshall, he has a dart in his neck!" said Zuma with extreme fear. "Is he still breathing?" asked Ryder worried. "Yes but you need to get over here fast!" said Zuma. "I'm on my way." said Ryder. He pulls out the button tray and calls for the other four. "PAW Patrol to the lookout!" cried Ryder. Before that moment Chase and Skye were battling in Pup Pup Boogie. Rubble was helping Rocky build his newest invention. "Ryder's calling!" said all four pups. They immediately run to the lookout find that Marshall and Zuma were not present. "Where are they?" asked Skye. The elevator rises. Once it reaches the top they get into position. "Ready for action Ryder sir!, but we are missing two." said Chase. "Zuma is with Marshall at the beach, Zuma found him with a dart in his neck." said Ryder. The pups gasp at what they had just heard. Just then Ryder gets another call, this time from Jake. "Hello Ryder here." said Ryder. "Ryder have you seen Everest, I can't find her." said Jake. "Well last I heard she was with… Marshall!" said Ryder. "What?" asked Jake. "Somebody shot Marshall with a dart, I bet whoever did that knows where she is." said Ryder. "Who could've done this?" asked Rocky. "I don't know but we need to figure out. Chase I need you to sniff for any clues leading to the whereabouts of Everest." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case." said Chase. "Rocky Rubble, you two come with me." said Ryder.

They get to there vehicles. Once they arrive at the scene of the crime they investigate. "It appears that two people snatched Everest." said Chase. "But why?" asked Rubble. Ryder's mind begins to race trying to find a way to explain this to Marshall when he wakes. "Rubble tell Jake what happened me and Rocky are going to bring Marshall to Katie's after we investigate what's in the dart." said Ryder. Rubble proceeds to call jake on his pup tag.

Once they arrived at Katie's Ryder sees Danny sitting on a waiting room seat. "What happened to Marshall?" asked Danny curious and somewhat concerned. "Somebody shot him with a dart we're not sure who did it though." said Rocky. Danny comes to an understanding. "Well watch out, there's a man who claims he's Walter Benton." said Danny. Ryder's eyes grew wide upon hearing what Danny had just said. "Did you just say Walter Benton?" asked Ryder. "Yep his actual name is Chad McDaniels." replied Danny. "My dad told me about him." said Chase. "Really?!" Asked Danny and Ryder. "Yeah he told me Chad used to set animals on fire, sometime he would shave their fur and drown them." replied Chase. "He is probably going to that to Everest!" said Ryder. Just then Katie enters and his immediately rushes to the boys. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" asked Katie concerned. "He was shot with a dart." replied Rocky. With not another word she immediately rushes Marshall to the nearest room. Once inside Katie carefully removes the dart and gives it to Ryder. Rocky then uses his pincher arm to grab ahold of it. He examines it and realizes there is nothing severe about it. "It's appears to be CO2 but only military personnel could get there hands on that because it was shot with a military rifle." said Rocky.

Ryder realizes he still had the card and dials the number imprinted on it. Seconds later someone picks up. It was Walter Benton himself. "Well I see you decided to change your mind." said Walter. "Can it Walter, what have you done with Everest?!" asked Ryder with a demanding tone. "Young man I will not be accused of a crime I did not commit, now call me back when you decide schedule an appointment." said Walter. "Hey I ain't finished with you!" said Ryder. The line went dead. "DANG IT!" shouted Ryder. Katie puts her arms over his shoulders. "Calm down Honey, I'm sure we can find Everest." said Katie. Ryder clinches his fists. "That punk needs to be brought to justice!" said Ryder. "But Ryder we need prove that Walter did it, we have no proof." said Rocky. Ryder looks over at him. "You're right and we're gonna get it." said Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder was sitting down and had his head in his hands. Rocky had his head lowered and so did Rubble also Zuma. Katie had her arm on Ryder's shoulders. Just then Ryder gets a call on his pup pad. It was Chase. "What did you find?" asked Ryder. "All I could trace was the fact that they were wearing clothes, I can't trace who exactly did it it was almost like they were wax dummies." replied Chase. "They must have masked their scent." said Ryder. "They must have." said Chase. "I'll be right there." said Ryder.

Ryder examines when he gets there. "It appears so but how could they have done this?" asked Ryder

At that moment Everest awakened. "Oh my aching head?" said Everest who was squinting and had her paw on her head. Her eyes come into focus to see she was in a glass cube. It was sealed with mechanical locks. In front of her outside of the cube was Walter Benton. "Hello Everest." said Walter. "Who the heck are you?" asked Everest. He reaches for the top of his head to reveal it's only a mask. The person is actually a man with short black hair and looks to be in his mid twenties. "My name is Chad McDaniels and you are my next lucky victim." replied Chad. "Let me out of here, my boyfriend Marshall is gonna kick your butt!" said Everest. "How adorable." said Chad with a laugh afterwards.

Chase and Ryder go to the police station that Trigger used to work at before he died. Once inside the man at the desk recognizes Chase. "You must be Trigger's son Chase right?" asked the man at the desk. "I am and we have an emergency Officer Langwell." replied Chase. "What going on?" asked Officer Langwell. "My best friend's girlfriend went missing and we know who." said Chase. "Who?" asked Officer Langwell. "Chad McDaniels." replied Ryder. That name made Officer Langwell choke on his coffee. "That punk is wanted for a lot of animal abuse!" said Officer Langwell. "We need to find that man." said Ryder. "His last known location was Oakland." said Officer Langwell. "That's probably where we'll find him." said Chase. Just then Ryder gets a call from Katie. "Hey babe I'm busy can you wait?" asked Ryder. "Marshall starting to wake up!" said Katie. "Be right there!" said Ryder. They were off.

They arrive at Marshall's room to see him sitting up."How are you feeling?" asked Ryder. Marshall rubs his head. "I'm doing alright Ryder." replied Marshall. "You were shot with C2" said Katie. "The last thing I saw before I blacked out was two people grabbing Everest I tried to scream for help but before I could I was out, it was probably a dream, Wait! Where's Everest?!" asked Marshall. Ryder scratches the back of his head. "Well, you see… That wasn't a dream." replied Ryder. "WHAT!" shouted Marshall. "Marshall calm down!" said Ryder softly. "Who kidnapped her?" Asked Marshall as furious as ever. "We believe it was a man named Chad McDaniels." replied Chase. "That low life is going to pay, and when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" said Marshall as he was interrupted by Ryder. "Calm down you need some rest." said Katie. Marshall does so. "You're right." said Marshall.

All exit the room. Katie being the last turned off the lights. Once they enter the waiting room, Ryder pulls out his pup pad and researches Walter Benton and finds a company in Oakland. Ryder looks at Chase. "Ready to do some stealth work?" asked Ryder. Chase gets a confident look. "You know I am." replied Chase. "Good cause we're going to Oakland." said Ryder.

After a long flight they reach the huge company. Chase is in his spy gear. "I feel like Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell." said Chase. "And you're gonna act like him too." added Ryder. It was twelve forty five am. They chose night so being detected would be hard. The Air Patroller is above the building. Chase grabs the zip line and lands on the building roof. "You know what to do." said Ryder from Chase's pup tag. Chase proceeds to enter an air duct. He reaches a room filled with torture tools. " _This place is crooked._ " thought Chase as he snuck through a door to a hallway. Just then he sees a guard forty feet ahead so he hides in a nearby shadow. The guards walk by but don't see him. "Arf grappling hook." whispered Chase. He used the hook to get into the air duct above. But it was dusty so he sneezed. The guard heard it and drew his gun. "Arf pistol!" said Chase. A five seven pistol came out of the pup pack and landed in Chase's paw. The guard sends a bullet and misses. Chase fires one and it hits the guard between the eyes. Chase returns the pistol to the pup pack. He then spots a utility closet and hides the body there and then proceeds into the air duct. He then lands into another room. This one had a bunch of lab testing equipment. Just then little doors on the wall reveal holes that tear gas emerges from. Chase sees this and immediately runs to the door but it's locked. He then starts to faint. He sees a figure in front of him who has their hands on their hips. Chase then blacks out. Some time later he awakens chained to the floor. He didn't have his pup pack on nor his pup tag. He sees Everest in the cube. Then he hears Ryder's voice it was coming from his pup tag. " _Chase!, come in!, are you there?!"_ It was on a desk in another room along with his other stuff. "Hello Chase." said a voice.

"Why won't he answer me?" asked Ryder to himself. Skye began to cry. "It's ok Skye he's a tough pup." said Katie. "You shouldn't have done this, he's probably dead!" said Skye as she began to bawl.

"Let me go you filthy pervert!" said Chase. Chad presses a button which sends a shock to the chains on Chase. "Has anyone taught you it's impolite to call people NAMES?!" asked Chad as he punched Chase in the face. Chase's nose began to bleed. Everest had her paws over her mouth. Chase tried to attack him but before he could Chad pressed the button again sending another shock. "Bad dog." said Chad sinisterly. "Screw you." said Chase barely able to breath. Chad pressed the button and then kicked him. Chase was out cold. "Chase wake up!" said Everest. Chad looks up at her. "Oh be quiet he ain't waking up for a while!" said Chad. He then turns off the lights and shuts the door behind him. The only light in the room was the light from Everest's cube. Everest sheds a tear. Then Chase says something still barely able to breath."I'm sorry Everest." said Chase. She puts her front paws on the glass upon hearing it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you looks like mission failed." said Chase with a soft chuckle then blacks out. "Chase?!, Chase?!. CHASE?! …. Chase." said Everest with a whisper at the end. She removes her paws from the glass as she began to cry.

Back at Katie's Marshall awakens to see Ryder in front of him. Ryder was not happy. "What's the matter Ryder?" asked Marshall. "Chase was captured." replied Ryder. Marshall's eyes grew wide. "First my girlfriend now my best friend, what the heck is going on?, is he targeting me or something?" asked Marshall furious. "No I sent Chase after Everest in a stealth mission." said Ryder. "Do you realize what you've done, you've given that punk another victim." said Marshall. "O realize that but what was I supposed do?" asked Ryder. Marshall sits up and looks him in the eye. "Send the man who dated her." said Marshall.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall hops out of the bed. Katie was walking by room as he exited it. "Oh have a good day Marshall." said Katie. "It won't be for Chad." said Marshall. Katie has a look of worriment. "He must be torn up about his girl being captured." said Katie. "I'm just worried about what he's gonna do to save her I mean he's still a bit of a puppy in his mind, he doesn't even know real anger." said Ryder. "I'm sure he does." said Katie.

Ryder follows Marshall back to the lookout. "Marshall what are you doing?" asked Ryder. Marshall put on his air gear. "I'm going on a rescue mission." replied Marshall. "I guess I'll ready the Air Patroller. "And I will ready something as well." said Marshall. Ryder rose an eyebrow. "What's that?" asked Ryder. "You'll see." said Marshall.

So they hop onto the Air Patroller and set for Oakland. Once they reach it Marshall gets in his air gear. He takes flight upon exiting the Air Patroller. "Sky ryder this is air marshal do you copy?" asked Marshall. "I hear you loud and clear." said Ryder from his pup tag. Marshall uses a pair of x ray goggles Rocky invented and started locating Everest. "Upon seeing their heat signatures he makes a glide for the window and makes a landing in the room. "Marshall!" said Everest. "I'm here for you bab…oof!" said Marshall as he was punched by Chad. "Well well well if it isn't the savior of the world." said Chad. "You!" said Marshall. "Yes it's me and I have you!" said Chad as he pressed another button putting chain cuffs on the three pups. "What the heck is this?!" asked Chase. "And you're just in time for the torture." said Chad as he snapped to summon his guards. Everest recognizes them. "Those are the goons who captured me." whispered Everest. "Take them… to the death chamber." said Chad sinisterly.

The guards drag them to what appears to be a gas chamber. The guards throw them in. Chad started to act like a trolley driver. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and remember have fun!" said Chad. The doors shut. "If we don't make it out alive there's something I want to tell you Marshall." said Chase, "What's that buddy?" asked Marshall. Chase bit his lip. "Um I had a dream that I was having sex with Everest." replied Chase. "Wait what?!" asked Marshall. "Oh...my ...GOSH!" said Everest. "I had a condom though." added Chase. "Oh my god I can't believe you...you know what never mind we'll talk about this later right now we need to find a way out of here." said Marshall. "Darn right." said Everest. Just then out of the corner of her eye she sees a liquid substance oozing out of a hole on the ceiling. "Oh shoot that's liquid nitrogen!" said Marshall. They scramble to the nearest corner to get away from it. "This is it." said Everest with a whimper. Marshall puts his paw under her chin and lifts her face to see she had tears. "No it's not, we will get out of this alive I promise." said Marshall. At that second liquid Mercury touches his paw. "Yipe!" said Marshall with a jump. "I wish I had my gear." said Chase. "Actually I managed to grab it." said Everest. "Awesome!" said Marshall. By convenience Chase sees an air duct. "Arf grappling hook!" said Chase as the hook shot in the air and onto the duct. They head down the duct. "Ok it's time send em in, out." said Marshall through his pup tag. "Who was…?" asked Everest. "Rodger, out!" said a voice from the other side of the pup tag. "Send who in?" asked Chase. Marshall puts his paw on Chase's shoulder. "You'll see buddy you'll see." said Marshall. He then removes it. They proceed down the duct.

"Alright check on our guests." demanded Chad sinisterly. The guard does so by unlocking the door and peeking inside. "Uh boss, there's no one here." said the guard. "WHAT?!" said Chad. He appears inside. "They're gone!" said Chad. He pops his head out. "Find them!, and when you do I will hang and burn them let's see them get out of that!" said Chad. The guards obey and go in search. "You can run but you can't hide puppies!" said Chad as he pressed another button.

The pups were near a room of escape. Just then they see the guards outside the duct and in the room. "Shh!, I see the guards." whispered Chase. Just then dust got kicked up from the vent floor. "Ah, Ah, AH CHOO!" said Chase. The guards hear and turn around to see no one in the duct. The pups are sprinting through the duct. They exit to the next room over and sprint out to the hallway. The manage to get to the front doors. But only Chase and Marshall got out. "CHASE!" shouted Skye in extreme excitement. He walks to her. She ran to him and jumps on him knocking him to the ground as they make out. "I missed you so much!" "Release the Husky!" said lieutenant Jackson. "No I think I'll keep this on...OW!" said Chad. Everest managed to bite and scratch him to get free. She then runs to Marshall and jumps into his arms. She then sheds tears. "You little, hey what the?" said Chad. Someone had managed to put cuffs on him. It was Officer Langwell. Once done the FBI burst in. Gun fire could be heard from an assault rifle, then four. Officer Langwell enters the building as backup. Another FBI unit grabs Chad. Chad then steps on the foot of the unit, upon breaking grip he does a dropkick, and makes a run for the woods. Chase opens his eyes and sees this and gets up. "Baby where are you going?" asked Skye softly. "Sorry babe but duty calls." said Chase. "No you don't, you've been in enough trouble going after that man." said Skye. "Skye don't worry I'm not going alone." said Chase. Two FBI units follow behind as he sniffs out his path. "Be safe." whispered Skye to herself. She looks over to .see Marshall and Everest in a kissing session. Skye begins to cry. Ryder sees this and walks to her then kneels beside her and rubs her head down to her back to comfort her. "Skye I know love him alot and you don't want to see him hurt but getting hurt is part of his job." said Ryder.

Once the guards were in cuffs and on their way to prison. Ryder and the PAW Patrol were on their way to the look out. "Ryder sees that Skye is still not happy. "Would it make you happy if I called him on my pup pad?" asked Ryder. She nods her head yes. Ryder flips through his contacts and sees Chase's. He presses it. "Chase here Ryder sir." said Chase. "Chase are you hurt?" asked Skye. "Baby no I'm fine, Ryder I have him surrounded he's going nowhere." said Chase. He then is heard asking a question to someone in the background. "Who's that?" asked Ryder. "It was Officer Langwell, I got report that Chad just committed suicide, Skye I'll be home in a minute baby then we will pick up where we left off." said Chase. "Ok see you soon honey." said Skye.

20 minutes later Chase returns to the lookout with Officer Langwell. Skye tackles Chase and they resume where they left off. "Hey officer." said Ryder. "Hello Ryder, and yes it's true our suspect has committed suicide." said Officer Langwell. Just then officer Langwell gets a call on his walkie talkie. "Say again." said Officer Langwell. "Suspect has escaped." said the voice. Skye hears this and tears up. "Don't worry sweet heart we will not need Chase. She goes back to kissing. "But I don't understand he committed suicide." said Rocky. "He must've faked his death, let's go." said Ryder. He and Officer Langwell set off to search.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours had passed since Ryder and Officer Langwell went on the hunt for the psychopath. "I hope Ryder's ok." said Rubble who whimpered. "It's okay little bro he's tough." said Marshall. Chase yawned. "Well I think I'll take a nap." said Chase. "I'm right behind you honey." said Skye. So the two went to Chase's dog house. "Well me and Rubble are gonna watch Apollo the super pup you coming with Marshall?" asked Rocky. Marshall didn't hear because he was staring at Everest with his mouth opened. She was licking her fur. He snapped out of it. "Oh uh sure." said Marshall. Rocky knew what was going on. "Hey it ain't mating season yet." said Rocky. Marshall's eyes lit up. "I can't wait though." said Marshall with excitement.

Chase and Skye had fallen asleep immediately. Foot steps were then heard. " _Splish! Splash!_ " Skye hears them but ignores them. They then got louder. " _SPLISH SPLASH!"_ Skye nudged Chase but he didn't awaken. Skye then saw a pair of feet walking past the pup house. In his hand was what appeared to be a shotgun. Skye didn't dare move a muscle. Then the feet were gone. Once she knew whoever it was was gone she nudged Chase one more time. "Skye stop it, can't you see I'm trying to sleep." said Chase. He then rolled over. "I saw someone outside our pup house he had a shotgun for pete's sake!" said Skye who was really nervous. "What?" asked Chase as he peeked his head outside. Skye just buried herself under Chase's pillow. "I see no one." said Chase as he ducked his head back in. "I saw someone and I know it!" said Skye popping her head out from under the pillow. "If it makes you any better I'll go investigate." said Chase. "Ok but be safe." said Skye.

"Wow what a car chase, that robber didn't have a chance." said Marshall. "That`s because no one can out run Apollo the super pup!" said Rubble heroically. All three laugh. Just then Rocky saw someone walk past the front door. "What was that?" asked Rocky. "What was what?" asked Marshall. Rocky pointed to the front door. "I saw a figure walk past the door." said Rocky. "Hmm we should check that out." said Rubble. So the three went to investigate.

Chase was walking slowly under cover. " _I think Skye is full of it, I still see no one."_ though Chase. He then bumped into someone. Chase ran behind Zuma's pup house and peaked over it. He rolled his eye when he saw Rubble behind Marshall's pup house shaking with fear. Chase walked over and slowly touched him. Rubble jumped and screamed. "DON'T KILL ME!" shouted Rubble. "Rubble!, it's me." said Chase stern as first to calm him down and then softly. "Oh sorry Chase I'm so scared." said Rubble. "Why?" asked Chase. "I saw a man with a shotgun, he had a hoodie on so I couldn't see who it was." said Rubble. "Really." said Chase. "Yeah he was baging it on the lookout wall." said Rubble. "Well Skye was telling me she saw something similar." said Chase. "Th-there's someone on our property." said Rubble. "And where gonna make him leave!" said Chase. "Marshall have you seen Rubble?" asked Rocky. Marshall looks back from peaking over Rubble's pup house. "No I haven't." replied Marshall. Just then he sees Chase and Rubble walking by. Marshall quickly snagged them behind the pu house. "What the?" asked Chase. "Shh, you could've been killed." said Marshall who had his paw on Chase's mouth. Chase knocks it off. "I know so are we." said Chase. "Just then they see the figure walk into the lookout. The four follow close behind. They see the man point his gun at Zuma who was playing Pup pup boogie with Everest. "ZUMA LOOK OUT!" shouted Marshall. Chase bit the man on his leg. The gun went of after that putting a hole in the ceiling. The man sends Chase flying and hitting the wall. The pups cower with fear. The man removes his hood to reveal he was Chad. "Well it looks like you mutts uncovered my plan but not all of it." said Chad. He pulled out Ryder's pup pad and revealed it to them. All the pups gasp. "What have you done with Ryder!" spat Marshall who was extremely furious. "Let's just say he won't be living much longer." said Chad sinisterly.

What Chad had done to Ryder and Officer Langwell was tie them upside down onto weak branches dangling above the ocean. Chad used the tranquilizer his guards used on Marshall. "Well this is just fantastic he took your pup pad and my walkie talkie!" said Officer Langwell. "Well he's not as bright as you think." said Ryder. "What do you mean?" asked Officer Langwell. Ryder pointed to his holster. "Well I'll be doggoned!" said Officer Langwell. "And it's a good thing it has something to hold it in place." said Ryder. "Dang right!" said Officer Langwell. "Lucky for us I have a plan." said Ryder. Officer Langwell looked over at him with curiosity. "What's that?" asked Officer Langwell. "I want you to use your pistol to shoot that branch." said Ryder was he pointed to the branch that the ropes were tied to. "Are you insane?!" asked Officer Langwell. "Got any better ideas?" asked Ryder. "Well...um...no." replied Officer Langwell. "Then shoot that branch." said Ryder. So that's what he does. He pulls out the pistol and…..BANG! The branch split upon impact of the bullet sending Ryder and Officer Langwell to the ocean below.

"Now that I have the pup pad…." said Chad. He pressed a button on it locking all doors and windows. "THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" shouted Chad with an evil laugh. The pups watch as all doors and windows lock. "Now let the fun begin!" said Chad.

Ryder pops his head out of the water. "OFFICER LANGWELL!" called Ryder. Seconds later he pops his head out. "I'm right here kid." said Officer Langwell. "Come on we need to get to the lookout." said Ryder. They swim to shore and run to the lookout. They find that the doors are locked. Ryder enters the code for the front door but a message appears. _"Lookout on lockdown."_ "That punk must've put it on lock down." said Ryder. "You mean you can't get in." said Officer Langwell. "Yep pretty much." replied Ryder. "Let me try something." said Officer Langwell. He points his pistol at the key pad. "No wait!" said Ryder. Too late Officer Langwell shot it. The key pad blew up. Ryder was mad. "Hmm the door didn't open." said Officer Langwell. "Of course not dim wit it won't when on lock down, your paying for that." said Ryder. He peers into the door to see the pups tied up.

Rocky sees this and nudges Chase. Chase looks at him and Rocky points his head at the door. Chase looks over and sees Ryder waving. Chase thinks of a way to get Chad out of the room. "Uh Chad I'm hungry." said Chase. Chad sighs. "What do you want?" asked Chad. "Uh.. Cheese puffs." replied Chase. "Be right back." said Chad. He walks out of the room. "Good plan but uh how do we get out?" asked Everest. Chase leaned over and bit Skye's ropes which split. She stands up and quickly unties the others. Chase grabs the pup pad. Rocky and Marshall lock the door that Chad had walked through. At that second the door knob rattles then Chad bangs on the door. "Hey who locked this door?!" asked Chad on the other side of the door. "Now!" said Rocky. Chase presses the button on the pup pad taking the look out off lockdown. Then Chad busts down the door with the butt of his shotgun. Ryder and Officer Langwell had just walked in. Both Chad and Officer Langwell had drawn their guns. BANG! Chad fell to the floor with a blood stain on his shirt. Officer Langwell lowered his pistol. The pups run to Ryder tacking him to the floor and licking his face. "Are you pups okay?" asked Ryder. "Where ok." replied Marshall. Just then clapping was heard. All eyes were wide open but Chads. "Bravo but I'm smarter than that." said Chad who was holding a fake blood vest. "I shot you in the heart!" said Officer Langwell. "No you didn't you just punctured my vest." said Chad. He drops it and draws his shotgun forward. "Now It's my turn." said Chad. But before he could pull trigger. A blast came through a window hitting Chad in the head. He fell to the floor. The FBI stormed in. "Is everyone ok?" asked a soldier. They all nod. Moments later an ambulance showed up. The crew put Chad's body on a stretcher and carry him to the ambulance. "It looks like he will never bother you guys." said the soldier. "Thank you sir." said Ryder.

After that went to bed. "Oh Marshall." said Everest. "What?" asked Marshall. "It's your luck day I'm in heat." said Everest. "Hotdog!" said Marshall. Everest giggles. Then they have sex.

Back at the autopsy lab. They were about to do an autopsy on Chad. "Hold on we need the proper tools." said a doctor. "Agreed." said another doctor. They leave the room. Then Chads eyes open!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next eight months Everest was going through pregnancy phases. Ryder and Chase began to notice and congratulated Marshall of his upcoming achievement of soon becoming a father. Skye was also excited for Everest.

"Man am I sleepy." said Everest. "Well Chase, Skye, Rocky, Ryder and I are goin fishin, we'll return in a couple of hours." said Marshall. Everest yawns. "Ok be safe." said Everest. "I will baby." said Marshall as he gave her a goodbye kiss.

"While you guys fish I think I'll help Farmer Yumi with her Jalapenos." said Rubble. "And I"m gonna catch a movie, I think a good Marvel movie is playing." said Zuma. "Yeah I think it's Captain America: Civil War." said Rubble. "Are you sure you don't to come fishing with us?" asked Ryder. "Yeah Captain Turbot is taking us on his new boat." said Chase. "Nah I'm good." said Zuma.

So they Ryder and the others finish packing. Zuma went to the Adventure Bay theater. Rubble went to the farming couple's ranch. Everest went to Marshall's dog house to take her nap.

Once done they headed for the beach. "Ryder I'm glad you could make it." said Captain Turbot. "Yes come we have much to explore yes." said Francois. They went aboard the ship.

Everest began to groan as she toss and turn. Her water then broke. She was going into labor! She immediately called Marshall.

"So this is what being a country boy is like, holding a root beer in my left paw and my girl in my right while chillin in the sun fishing." said Chase. Skye giggles. "That's because you are a country boy." said Skye. "Well I guess that means you're a country girl." said Chase romanticly. "Actually a typical country boy drinks a beer not root beer." said Rocky. Chase looks up at him "Well you know I don't drink Rocky." said Chase. Marshall laughs then ceases when his pup tag rings. "Marshall the pups are coming!" said Everest. "Everybody the pups are coming!" said Marshall. "Then we better get to shore." said Captain Turbot. They arrive to shore just in the nick of time. Everest rides with Marshall. They get to Katie's and she rushes her to a room. Marshall follows behind. "Ok Everest push." said Katie. She does so while letting out a scream. "IT HURTS MARSHALL!" shouted Everest. "Come on honey you can do it." said Marshall. He held her paw. There were wo, then four, then six, then eight. Eight pups, four boys and four girls.

Katie left the couple alone. When she stepped out she told the news. "Wow Chase, Marshall has more game than you." teased Zuma. Chase growls at him. "Hey just kidding." said Zuma who had his paws in the air. The others laugh. "I too have game." said Chase. "Says the man who took two years to ask his girl out." said Rocky. Chase's cheeks went red as Marshall's hat. Ryder, Rubble, Zuma and Skye die laughed. Katie covered her mouth with her clipboard. Danny just chuckled. "That's it you're dead!" said Chase. He ran after Rocky and Zuma. He eventually cornered them. Marshall stepped out the room at that minute. "Could you guys keep it down the pups are trying to (gasp)." said Marshall. He ran in front of Chase and pushed him back. Chase tried to fight it but it was no use. Not only did Marshall have more game, but also more strength. "Rocky and Zuma run behind Ryder. Chase took a swing at Marshall. Marshall dodged it and quickly pinned Chase to the wall. He could not break from it. "Chase calm down buddy." said Marshall. "Those punks are dead!" said Chase pointing to Rocky and Zuma. "Dude we're sorry calm down please!" said Rocky. Chase then calms down. Then Marshall released grip. "Say Danny why are you here?" asked Ryder. "Just hanging out with Katie." replied Danny. "Yes and the kiss on the cheek was so sweet." said Katie. Ryder then said not a word but picked Danny up and pinned him to the wall. Danny's feet were not touching the ground. Then did Ryder speak softly. "Back off my girl." said Ryder. "Dude she's not your girl now chill." said Danny who was still calm. Ryder kneed him between the legs and threw him to the floor. Once Danny got up he drew out a switchblade. "Danny put the knife up." said Marshall. Danny ignored. "Bro you want to mess with me I'll mess you up!" said Danny. "Bring it on!" said Ryder. "What's up with the fighting?" asked Rubble. Skye put her paw on his shoulder. "It's a mixture of military and jealousy." replied Skye. She removed her paw. "Ohh!, yeah I hope I don't end up like that." said Rubble. Danny took a swing with the knife. Ryder quickly dodged it and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Danny let out a sound of pain and kicked him. Danny then knocked him off his feet and tried to jab him. Ryder grabbed his hands pushed back. "This is what you get when you kick me!" said Danny. "Danny stop!" said Skye. Rocky and Marshall grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. Ryder got up and pulled out a pistol. "Put the knife down and we'll finish this outside, we shouldn't even be doing this here." said Ryder. Danny does so and takes off his jacket. Ryder lowered his gun and sat it on the floor. "Don't forget country." added Chase to Skye's words. "But isn't Ryder a Yankee?" asked Katie. "He is but he isn't scared to fight." said Marshall. They all looked out the window and watched as Ryder was rapidly kicking Danny. "Should we stop it?" asked Marshall. "Yeah we should." replied Chase starting to panic. They ran outside and broke it up. They both calmed down. "I'm sorry I'm just still mad at…" said Ryder as he was interrupted by Danny. "I know he's evil." said Danny. They all return inside just in time to see Everest awake. "You two should be ashamed." said Everest. "We forgave each other." said Danny. "Ok Marshall what do you think we should name them?" asked Everest. "Well I was thinking of naming the first one here Flame." replied Marshall. "Yeah and this boy here can be Ice." said Everest licking the one who had a spot on his left eye." said Everest. "And this one can be…" said Marshall interrupted by Everest. "No Joey." said Everest. "I was gonna say Spark but that works too." said Marshall. "Spark will be fine." said Everest. "I want to name this boy Blaze after my father." said Marshall. Ryder's eyes lit up. "That's a great name Marshall." said Ryder. "Thanks Ryder." said Marshall. "Now the first girl should be Snow." said Everest."Yeah and how about we name this one Ember." said Marshall. "I love that name and I want to name this one after a month." said Everest. "Which one?" asked Marshall. "December." replied Everest. "How about naming one after a season like Winter!" said Marshall. "Yes we'll do that." said Everest. "What great names." said Katie.

For the next few weeks Everest temporarily went off the line of duty to take care of the pups. However there have been no emergencies. So Ryder had been making gaming videos for YouTube. Marshall and Everest were taking care of the pups. Rocky had been accepted to a technology conference in Houston. Everything was at peace until the night came. Marshall and Everest were sleeping in Marshall's dog house. The pups were getting milk from Everest. Marshall had his arm around her. His mouth began to get dry so he got up for a drink of water. He did not stumble considering he was becoming less clumsy because of his pups. He saw his bowl was not where it usually was so he went into the lookout to get a drink. He found his bowl upon the sink. Marshall rolled his eyes. _"He has been so wrapped up in his video making."_ though Marshall. So he got a glass. But before he could take a sip, he heard a scream. "Everest!" shouted Marshall. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him. "What's wrong?" asked Marshall. "The pups...are gone!" said Everest.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder heard the scream and came outside immediately. "I heard screaming." said Ryder. "Somebody stole our pups!" said Marshall as he comforted Everest. Ryder's eyes grew wide upon hearing this. "I'll call the rest of the PAW Patrol." said Ryder. "PAW Patrol to the look out!" said Ryder. Rubble yawned and bumped into Zuma who was also yawning. Skye and Chase were the first ones in the elevator followed by Marshall and Everest. Then Rubble and Zuma. The elevator ascends to the top. They then get into position. The picture details appear on screen. "The pups have gone missing." said Ryder. All but Marshall, Everest,and Ryder gasp. "What happened to them?" asked Skye extremely worried. "We don't know but we need to investigate." said Ryder. "I hope they're ok." said Zuma. Ryder begins to assign positions. "Chase, I need you to sniff the whereabouts." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase. "Marshall, I need you and Everest to search all over the lookout property." said Ryder. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Zuma you will have to be the one who checks the surveillance because I will be with Chase." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "Chase let's go!" said Ryder.

Everyone gets to work. "I smell Achoo! cat." said Chase. "Cat dander?" asked Ryder to himself. Just then Zuma calls. "What did you find?" asked Ryder. "Well Ryder It appears four little cast have snuck into the doghouse and snatched the pups." said Zuma. "I bet it was Mayor Humdinger." said Ryder.

They go to Mayor Humdinger layer. They bust the door down to see Mayor Humdinger. He laughs. "I knew it was you!" said Ryder. "Not just me." said Mayor Humdinger. A man steps out of the shadows. "Impossible." said Zuma. "I'm back and better than ever!" said Chad. He presses a button on his remote. Ryder is cuffed to a chair. The other pups are chained like Chase was. "And you're just in time for my newest game." said Chad. "Untie us!" demanded Marshall. Chad shushes him softly. "Here's how we play, I will ask a question then I will choose someone at random to answer it. Get it right, there will be no harm, but get it wrong, and a pup here will lose a leg!" said Chad. "I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Marshall. Chad press a button and shocks Marshall. "You will not speak unless spoken too." said Chad as he kicked Marshall against the wall. Everest begins to cry. "Dry it up, or you'll end up like him!" said Mayor Humdinger. "Hold on weren't there seven pups?" asked Chad. "What's it to you?" asked Ryder with a cocky attitude. Chad puts his hand on Ryder's neck and pushes his chair to the floor. "Because all must be in attendance now where is he?" asked Chad. "You know I ain't telling you crap." replied Ryder. "Well then I guess you'll have to call him." said Chad. He yanks Ryder from the seat and takes the pup pad out of Ryder's pocket with his right hand and held Ryder's hands together with his left. "Now call." said Chad. "And what will you do if I don't?" asked Ryder. Mayor Humdinger points a magnum at Ryder's head and cocked it. "Well let's just say I hope you have your heart right with God, now call." said Chad. "Mayor Humdinger what are you doing?" asked Skye. "Shut it small fry I get paid." replied Mayor Humdinger. "Hey!, don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" said Chase. He let's go of Ryder's right hand and placed his hand on The back top if Ryder's shirt. "Hey Ryder's what's up?" asked Rocky. "Um Rocky?" asked Ryder. "Yeah Ryder are you ok?" asked Rocky. "Just checking on you." said Ryder. "Ok thanks, bye." said Rocky. "Bye." said Ryder. Rocky hangs up the call. "You're pathetic!" said Chad. He punches him in the back of the head. "RYDER!" shouted Rubble. "Get up!" shouted Chad. Ryder barely moves. "I said GET UP!" shouted Chad. He kicks Ryder. Ryder then gets the strength to get up. Once he is just about at stance. Chad grabs him and slams him back in the chair. All the pups were crying except for Marshall and Chase. Mayor Humdinger shoots the magnum in the air. "DRY IT UP NOW!" shouted Mayor Humdinger. "Now what's say we play, my first pick is Marshall." said Chad. Mayor Humdinger unlatches Marshall and grabs him by the fat of his neck. Marshall was still weak from the shock and kick. "Your question is: How many Ottoman troops died in the great war." said Chad. Marshall had just got his eyes all the way open. "I oughta kick your!…" said Marshall. But he couldn't finish his sentence because Mayor Humdinger had put his hand on Marshall's mouth. He took Marshall to a tub of hot water and stuck his head in it for five seconds. Everest bawled at the sight of her boyfriend being drowned. Mayor Humdinger then lifted Marshall's head out and brought him back to Chad. Marshall was feeling excruciating pain. "Now ready to retry?, because if you refuse I will kill one of your pups so it's better to answer it wrong than not answer at all" asked Chad. Marshall lifted his head. "Yes." replied Marshall. "Now how many Ottomans died in World War I?" asked Chad. "I don't know like three hundred thousand maybe." replied Marshall. Chad thought for a moment. "Eh close enough, correct." said Chad. Mayor Humdinger put him back in his chains. "Now it's Zuma's turn." said Chad. Mayor Humdinger grabbed Zuma and brought him to Chad. "Now for your question.." said Chad. Zuma interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah get on with it." said Zuma. Chad snapped his fingers. Mayor Humdinger did the same to Zuma he did to Marshall. He then brought him back. "Now do you want to talk to me like that again?" asked Chad. "No" replied Zuma. "Now who founded Newfoundland?" asked Chad. "I know this one, it's Christopher Columbus." replied Zuma. "Wrong!, and you know what that means." said Chad. He pulled out a knife,grabbed Spark, but didn't cut his leg off. "Wait!, that was only stryke one!" said Chad. He placed Spark back in a box they were in and put the knife on the table. "Ok if not Christopher Columbus then it was John Cabot." said Zuma. "You know you only had one chance to answer." said Chad. He grabbed Spark and rose the knife. Everyone but Chad and Mayor Humdinger closed their eyes. They then heard the sound of the knife hit the table. Then they hear Chad laughing. When they opened their eyes they expected to see the leg amputated, but it wasn't. "I decided to spare it." said Chad.

At that moment Danny was at the front of the lookout. He walked in and called out. "Hey Ryder you home?" asked Danny. There was no reply. He decided to call him.

Ryder looks up at his pup pad which is on a desk to see it's ringing. "I have a call." said Ryder. "I'll answer it." said Chad. He does so.

Danny went into shock when he saw who it was. "What the heck have you done with Ryder?!" asked Danny. "That my boy is none of your business." said Chad. "Is that Danny?" asked Ryder. "Yeah Ryder it's me." said Danny. Chad then hangs up the call and turns the pup pad off.

"Hello, hello!, dang it!" said Danny. At that second Rocky had walked up with suitcases at his side. "Oh hey Danny." said Rocky. "Hey man." said Danny. "Where are the others?" asked Rocky. "That's what I need to tell you, you see they were captured." said Danny. Rocky's eyes lit up. "By who?" asked Rocky. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Danny. "Why?" asked Rocky. "It was Chad." said Danny. "Wait what?!, I thought an FBI sniper killed him." said Rocky. "I guess not." said Danny. "We need to rescue them." said Rocky. "But how?" asked Danny. "I will need something, I hope Chase didn't take it." said Rocky. "What?" asked Danny. Rocky didn't reply, he went into the lookout. Danny followed behind. Once inside Rocky went into Chase's locker and found his spy gear. "You look like a dork." said Danny. "At least we have it,(arf) zip line." said Rocky. One side shot at Danny. He dodged it and gave Rocky a look of anger. Rocky however had an oops grin on his face. "Sorry." said Rocky. "You are so lucky that didn't hit me." said Danny. They get to the PAW Patroller to see that Robo dog was cleaning the inside. "Robo dog can you take us to Ryder?" asked Rocky. Robo dog barks and starts it up. "Ok the call was recorded so let's replay it." said Danny. "Good thinking." said Rocky.


	7. Chapter 7

They replay it and Rocky knew where it was. "That looks like Mayor Humdinger's layer." said Rocky. "Step on it Robo Dog!" said Danny.

"Ok Skye this next question is under a different category: personal." said Chad. "I'm not gonna tell you my personal business." said Skye. "Well then let's get personal." said Chad. He grabs her out of Mayor Humdinger's hand and brought her to another room in the layer. Forty seconds pass then a scream was heard. "SKYE!" shouted Chase. He tried to break free from the chains but couldn't. "Quit screaming!" said Chad from the other side of the door. Then Chad walks back out. "Now are you gonna answer my question?" asked Chad. "Yes mister Chad." said Skye with bawling stutter. " _(gasp) she was raped!_ " thought Ryder.

Rocky and Danny arrive but run into a problem. "The door has been barricaded." said Danny. "Then you'll have to find another way in(arf) grappling hook!" said Rocky. He enters from the top and slowly lowers himself in. He then slowly walks to the main door and sees that the lock was jammed. He calls Danny. "What is it?" asked Danny. "There's a bit of a problem." whispered Rocky. "What's that?" asked Danny. "The lock is jammed." whispered Rocky. "I'll enter from the back." said Danny. The call ends and Rocky goes to work.

"Now I need Chase." said Chad. Mayor Humdinger grabs him. "I oughta friggin kill you!" shouted Chase. "You're German you oughta know this, what year did Adolf Hitler enter power?" asked Chad. "Screw you, you no good son of a…" said Chase. His mouth was covered by Mayor Humdinger. "I think this pup needs to learn him some manners, take him to the scalding water." said Chad.

Rocky saw the whole thing unfold from behind one of Mayor Humdinger's machines. Rocky then sneaks behind a machine near Marshall and whispered his name. "Psst! Marshall." said Rocky. Marshall hears this and looks back. "Rocky is that you?" asked Marshall. "Yes, here's the plan I will pick your cuff lock and then create a distraction while you uncuff the others, make sure they leave their cuffs on unlocked." said Rocky. Marshall nods his head. Once Rocky uncuffs him Marshall slowly walks to weeping Everest and uncuffs her. "How did you get out?" asked Everest. Marshall without a word points to Rocky who was setting some fire crackers. Marshall quickly gets to Rubble. "Psst Rubble." said Marshall. Rubble looks back. "Marshall?" asked Rubble confused. "Yes, look Rocky has a plan he.." said Rocky. He was cut off by Rubble. "He's here!" whispered Rubble. "Yes, look we only have a limited window of opportunity I need you to distract Chad when it's your turn got it?" asked Marshall. Rubble nods his head. Marshall slowly walks to the others and unlocks them. He instructs them to leave them on unlocked. He gets back to his spot and puts the cuffs on but doesn't lock them. When he does he gives Rocky the thumb up. At about that minute Mayor Humdinger picks up Rubble and brings him to Chad. "Well if it isn't the youngest of them all." said Chad with a grin. "You're a miniature version of Stone." said Rubble. Chad freezes upon hearing that name. "You don't mean Damian Stone." said Chad. "Yeah." replied Rubble. "That no good low life killed my sister." said Chad. "I feel you bro." said Zuma in the background. Chad looks up at him. "Really?" asked Chad. "I watched as he tortured and killed my family." said Zuma. Chad then drops his sympathy. "Oh well the past is the past and I learned you can't change that." said Chad.

Danny get's in and phones the FBI and then sneaks to Ryder and uncuffed him and gives Rocky the thumb up. Rocky struggles to light them. "Come on light em." whispered Chase. "I'm trying but they won't light." whispered Rocky. Then Danny slides him a match. Rocky grabs it and lights the fire crackers. BANG!, BOOM!, CRACK!. "What the?" said Chad. Danny gets Chad in a neck then bites Mayor Humdingers finger and get's loose. The other pups reveal their looseness. Rubble gives Ryder a cuff key. Chad shakes Danny off and draws his magnum at him. But before he could pull the trigger Ryder grabs his arm and points the pistol in the air. BANG!, BANG!, BANG! Three bullets were fired into the air. "Marshall, Rocky grab the pups and get out!" shouted Ryder. They do so. Chad then at that second punches him. Chase then bites Chad's leg to prevent him from shooting Ryder. Ryder then punches him in his face. Then does he a drop kick. Danny tosses Ryder his pistol. Mayor Humdinger intercepts it. Then the FBI storms in. "FBI!" shouted Lieutenant Jackson. Chad and Mayor Humdinger send fire making the FBI take cover. Chad then yanks up Skye and Everest and makes a run into a big closet and barricades the door. Lieutenant Jackson and his men run to the door with their guns drawn. "Come out of their!" said Lieutenant Jackson. Marshall and Rocky reenter at that moment. "Ryder the pups are at safety with Katie." said Rocky. "Where are the girls?" asked Marshall. "Chad has them hostage." replied Ryder. Marshall's heart sank when he heard it. Then at the very finish of his sentence: BANG! "SKYE!" shouted Chase. "EVEREST!" shouted Marshall. Lieutenant orders an open and clear. They saw Chad dead with a pistol in his hand. The girls were tied and it looked as though they had been raped. "It looks like suicide." said Lieutenant Jackson. He unites the girls. They ran to their boys. "Did he hurt you?" asked Marshall. "He tried to." replied Everest with a stutter. She begins to cry. He comfortingly shushes her. "It's okay." said Marshall. He held her tight as she bawled with her face to his chest.

The next week Chad's death was confirmed as a suicide. Mayor Humdinger was sentenced to ten years in prison but was later bailed.

Two years later. "Wow." said Flame. "Yep that's the story." said Marshall.

The End


End file.
